


Torture: You're Doing It Wrong

by B_eden



Series: You're Doing It Wrong [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark James Potter, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Play, Rescue, Stalking, fear fetish, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_eden/pseuds/B_eden
Summary: James and Sirius stalk their victim only to realize they aren't his only tormentors. Sympathy ensues.





	Torture: You're Doing It Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series which I am hoping to finish at some point this year, but I have written each part so that it's able to be read as a stand-alone story so you don't have to feel like you don't have some sense of closure while waiting for me to finish this up.
> 
> If you wanna know more about me as a writer and a person, you can follow my:
> 
> Blog: https://caspercrowblog.wordpress.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CrowCasper  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/writercaspercrow

"It gets so hot under here." Sirius complained as he and James huddled together underneath the large invisibility cloak and peered around a dark corner near the Slytherin entrance. "There he is!" Sirius whispered as he pointed to the familiar form of their constant, pale victim.

   
"What we overheard must have been right, but why?" James cast a silencing charm as the raven haired Slytherin passed so close to them that they had to plaster themselves against the wall to avoid tripping him. "Why doesn't he just wash himself in the Slytherin bathing rooms?"

   
Sirius chuckled. "Don't know, but it doesn't matter, does it?" He peeked out at his friend from behind his messy, curled locks of hair. The mischievous glint in his eyes was clear. "It makes it just that much easier for us to swipe his wand and clothes so that he has to scamper back to his room bare-ass-naked. This only means he'll have farther to go. I hope the Ravenclaw girls see him, personally."

   
They followed Severus closely so that they could pass through every doorway he went through without giving the observant young man any indication he was being pursued. Severus appeared to be paranoid just the same.

   
"Do you think Peter let it slip to someone what we're going to do? He seems to suspect something." Sirius questioned when they stopped just short of running into the Slytherin as he turned suddenly, frozen with apprehension. His dark eyes scanned the hallway around them warily.

   
"I don't know." James shifted a little uneasily as they stepped carefully around their prey, close enough to observe his every facial feature. "He looks a lot more nervous than he normally does when we pop out from somewhere to get him. If not watching for us, then what's got him so spooked?"

   
"Maybe he's really, really hideous underneath those robes and he wants to make sure no one knows he's even more goofy looking than what's already obvious." Sirius joked cruelly, but James' intense focus on the Slytherin and his defensive, locked jaw didn't go unnoticed to him.

 

James was not one to share his bullying privileges with anyone not in their Marauder circle. There was also the question pining away in the back of Sirius’ mind as to why James was so obsessed with tormenting Snape even after Lily had stopped speaking to the crushed Slytherin. The pranks they continued to pull seemed to be getting more and more personal, and Sirius found himself questioning the fascination in James' eyes with every emotion they managed to rip from the pale boy in response to their attacks and teasing. Not that he wasn't completely down for whatever his best friend had in mind, but he worried that James might not be being completely honest with him or even with himself at times as far as motives went. After all, he had never seem James mad at him until after he'd almost gotten the stupid git eaten alive by Remus when he’d manipulated Snivellus into the shrieking shack on a full moon night. He liked to tell himself that perhaps it was Remus' best interests that James had in mind when he decked Sirius across the jaw for the first time in their long friendship.

   
Sirius' eyes followed James' stare to find he was watching a single bead of sweat drip down the Slytherin's jaw and slide down his neck to disappear beneath his shirt collar. He looked back to see James tilt his head unconsciously as he studied the odd behavior.

 

Severus finally decided he'd been mistaken on what he thought he'd heard and turned, pushing his way into the empty old prefect's bathing room. He scanned the room, and finding himself alone, he forced open a rickety wooden door and stepped into a large private marbled shower stall. He sat his small bag on a bench against the wall, then he secured the door back into it's place. The Slytherin seemed to have a bit of trouble forcing the warped boards into the groove in which they belonged so that he could slide the lock in place, but he eventually managed it successfully.

   
"What now? The door sticks. How are we going to sneak out of here without him noticing?" Sirius questioned, but when he saw that James was frowning curiously he shifted his attention back to Snape.

   
Severus tossed his robes onto the bench and then leaned his arms heavily against the door as if he couldn't get it stay secure enough even though it was firmly locked. He had a far-off stare in his eyes as he turned and rested his back against the door. His hands moved to loosen his tie and begin unbuttoning his shirt with the shaky precision of a man on his way to the noose.

   
"He's a lot thinner than he looks with his clothes on, but I don't see any fun deformities for us to poke at later." Sirius sighed as they watched him robotically pull his clothes from his body and toss them to the side. He moved his back to them to turn on the shower water, and Sirius took this opportunity to flop the cloak over his unguarded belongings so that they could scoop them up and slide them into one of their bags without the movements being noticed by the Slytherin.

   
James' mouth fell open slightly as he watched the angular, pale body move beneath the flow of hot water. He greedily drank in the view that was normally hidden from him beneath several layers of cloth. He noted to himself how even the image of Severus’ wrists and shoulders seemed completely obscene to him since it was something forbidden to his eyes more than others because they were enemies. He began to feel like an utter deviant as he refused to look away from the most secret places that the Slytherin had to hide from him on a shameless display without his knowledge.

   
Sirius backed up a little and felt James' wand stab him in the thigh. He reached behind him to adjust their position for his comfort and jerked his hand away when James yelped guiltily in response to being groped and discovered. Sirius whirled around to his friend.

 

"Look, James!" He whispered even though the lower volume wasn't necessary. "If these attacks on him are working up to…well..." He searched his mind for a proper term, but it couldn't be found. "If you're wanting me to hold him down or something," He continued with a thick hint of apprehension, "I'm going to need a little time to adjust to the whole rape-accomplice thing, friend. You can't just spring something like that on me, okay?"

 

"Don't be ridiculous!" James scoffed. "I would never…I'm not…it isn't like that!"

 

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius grumbled as he cast a charm to defog his friend’s glasses. Then he arched a brow when James blushed as if he couldn't just blame the fog on the hot water from the shower.They jumped when Severus snapped off the water in a panic and looked toward the shower stall door in terror.

   
"What was that?" Sirius asked as they heard another noise.

   
They were answered immediately when they heard the voices of (the elder) Crab and Goyle as they entered the bathing room with laughter that sounded anything but innocent.

   
"You in here, Sevvy?" One of the newcomers mocked.

   
"Finally found you, didn't we?"

   
"Been awhile since we had a nice little go at it! Ain't you getting lonely for us?"

   
The pale boy clutched at his stomach as if he might be sick, and he whirled around with the intent to gather his belongings. His entire body stilled when he reached for his wand and clothes only to realize they weren't there.

   
Despite their usual antics, both the Marauder's hearts cracked at the helpless expression they were now face-to-face with as the Slytherin realized he had somehow been rendered naked and completely helpless for his attackers to find.

   
"Gods, I had no idea what we would have been sending him back to." James's lips barely moved as he spoke.

 

"I…I kinda thought he at least had somewhere to retreat to at the end of the day." Sirius admitted, hating the sudden twinge of empathy growing within him. "We can't just save him, though. He'd rat us out, and he'd hate us more than I'm willing to be loathed if he knows we know-James? Are you listening?" He asked as James's arm jerked when he watched the frail, dark haired boy hop up onto a bench against the wall with the obvious hope that they wouldn’t see any feet beneath the door and simply leave.

   
Severus' entire body jumped when he heard one of their large feet crash against the stall door. The pale boy covered his own mouth tightly in an attempt to swallow the yelps that wanted to escape his lungs.

   
"We can't just watch, Sirius." James mumbled as a few tears escaped his own eyes in response to the torrents now flooding down from the Slytherin's puffy, wide, red eyes.

   
"If we attack them to save him then the whole school will be talking about the three of us buggering in here, because that's what they'll think, James!" He tried to talk sense into his friend as he pointed toward the stall door that was almost caving in under the pressure of the two goons.

   
"No one has to know!" James moved toward the cowering figure, no longer able to keep himself from stopping the Slytherin's distress.

   
Sirius shuffled along behind him clumsily to stay under the cloak and adjusted immediately, as he always did, to James' new plan. He lifted the cloak over their heads as James stretched out an arm toward the naked figure. This act revealed the two of them so that Severus jerked his attention in their direction and sucked in a shaky, humiliated breath.

   
"Shut up, Snivellus!" James commanded as he grabbed a hold of his arms and yanked him to his feet. Sirius lowered the cloak around their bodies and checked to make sure every inch of them was covered as James fought with their panicking hostage.

   
"Make a choice right now, Severus!" James asked in a clipped tone as he grabbed his shoulders and looked into his wide eyes. Sirius wrapped his arms around the Slytherin tightly and forced his hand over his mouth just in case the silencing charm had been compromised. "Us or them, because we could toss you right back out there and they'd never believe you that we're here!" James threatened as Sirius juggled the captive while he worked to cast another silencing charm just to be safe.

   
The door burst open and Severus' teary eyes shifted from the two giants that stormed into what appeared to be an empty shower stall and then to James' eyes in an attempt to judge his intentions.

   
"Well?" James demanded, and Sirius shook him a little to jolt him into a response. James realized with a heavy heart that Severus was squeezing his arm in an attempt to answer him, for Sirius was holding him too tight for him to move his head or mouth. He was sucking air in violently through his nose in an attempt to breath.

   
"He's not here!" They heard the idiots state the obvious and alert them to just how clueless they really were.

   
The thin, pale boy watched James' eyes as they settled aggressively on the two intruders. He mistook the Gryffindor’s distaste of the oafs for his consideration of handing him over to them, and his trembling increased. Sirius allowed his hand to loosen a bit sympathetically and Severus began to affirm his decision.

   
"Please," he whispered quietly, his lips moving against Sirius' hand and causing his voice to remain muffled, "James, please don't give me to them." He remembered that he'd heard Potter call him by his first name, so he hoped that if he showed the same temporary familiarity it might spark a light of humanity within him. He had learned early on that his Slytherin tormentors were only fueled on by begging and weakness, but his instincts told him that his current inability to hide his trepidation was more likely to work to his advantage with the self-righteous, hero-type Gryffindors. He wasn’t abel to summon the same disdain for the two Mauraders at the moment as he was usually able to muster. Given the choice between the goons sniffing around the shower stall at the moment and the two less-brutal attackers holding him hostage, he would choose his current captors any day. His voice was eternally more shaky than his pride would normally allow as he again forced the unfamiliar sounds of the Gryffindor’s first name from his lips. “James...”

   
James shivered as he heard his name vibrate from the pleasing vocal chords of the Slytherin. When Sirius realized Snape wasn't going to scream or curse at them he removed his hand from over his mouth and looked up to study James as his gaze dropped, dangerously fixating on the Slytherin’s quivering lips. Sirius could only liken the fascination he saw in his friend’s eyes with the same hunger that he’d often times witnessed in Remus’ eyes when a small animal scampered anywhere near their group the day of the full moon.

   
Severus’ flushed, terrified features and labored breathing were too much for James to bare, and he found himself leaning in and pressing his lips against their captives'.  
The pale boy’s eyes widened in response as he studied the serious features of the Marauder. He shivered as he became painfully aware of his nakedness, and his senses heightened so that he could feel every tickle of the fabric of their clothing against him on either side of his body. He couldn’t process, in his anxiety, how the Mauraders were managing to remain so effortlessly invisible without even muttering a spell out loud to bring him along with them into their illusion. His panic didn’t allow him to notice that some of the cloth draping along his flesh was invisible, and his mind was attributing the two tricksters with horrific, god-like powers that were working to make him feel even smaller than their height difference was already achieving.

   
The goons left the bathing room when there was nothing shiny enough to hold their interest. The hidden trio heard the sound of the outer doors slamming heavily shut, and Severus wondered to himself what he should fear next as James pulled gently away from his lips.

   
The room was too quiet for the Slytherin's comfort as James glanced above his head to gage Sirius' reaction to the events. Sirius arched a brow in question and sighed heavily. "Alright. Whatever you want, but don't tell Remus. He'll never forgive us." He surrendered yet again to any plan that would cause his friend's eyes to light up in the familiar, wicked way they did when they were having too much fun.

   
Their hostage couldn't form any coherent words as his vulnerable situation sank into his conscious mind. He trembled as he watched James shift his attention back down to him. He clenched his stomach as he waited for them to begin roughing him up as usual, but he gasped when James only moved to kiss him more deeply than he had the first time. A few tears of humiliation slid down the Slytherin’s cheeks as he found himself responding to the unfamiliar tenderness directed at him with no way to hide the fact from his attackers.

   
Sirius rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle and focused his attention to the ceiling above them. He hooked his arms through Severus' to hold them in place behind his back and hoped to himself that James would make things quick so that they wouldn’t miss out on the chocolate velvet cake that had been promised to the students as an evening treat for good behavior the entire week long. This actually meant that the Mauraders had been lucky enough not to get caught in their shenanigans for that amount of time.

   
The Slytherin began to shake violently despite the fact that he was plenty warm beneath the invisibility cloak. James couldn't help but moan in response to the terror he was causing him. Severus' skin twitched with every soft touch as James ghosted his fingers down his chest and lightly grasped his hips. The pale boy waited for the inevitable trauma that was sure to occur once the two tired of playing with his mind and decided to flip him over and have their way with him.

   
"Just do it already, if you're going to." Severus tried to make his words sound brave as the Marauder began to kiss and lick his way gently down his neck and chest. He was confused when James sank to his knees and Severus’ dark hair fell around his face as tilted his head down to watch him with apprehension. "W-what are you g-going to do?"

 

James pulled his glasses from his face and stuffed them toward Sirius' hand. His friend opened his hand clumsily and sighed in mock agitation as he slid them into his pocket for safe keeping. He felt too awkward to look down and see what was happening. He could only guess that it wasn't a painful sensation that James was causing the pale boy as he tilted his head back against Sirius' shoulder and looked toward the ceiling with a long, obscene groan.

   
"Awfully vocal, aren't we?" Sirius whispered in his ear with the same low voice he used to cause the girls he pleasured to squirm with need. He heard James make a strangled noise when the warm air against the boy's ear caused him to buck forward.

 

"W-why are you d-doing…that…to me?" Severus tried to ask, but his question went unanswered as James only gripped his hips more firmly in an attempt to keep a steady pace and remain in control of the situation.

   
Sirius sighed again, and his breath caused the same reaction from the raven-haired boy as before. Sirius chuckled to himself at the annoyance his interference might be causing his friend. He suddenly felt that he wanted to exact a little revenge on James for getting him into the situation in the first place, especially with no prior warning.

 

"Why do you think he's doing that to you, pretty?" He purred against their captive's neck before tracing his tongue along his ear and dipping it inside when he began to squirm and mewl in response. "Because he wants to taste you." Sirius began to moan his words, and he enjoyed the complete tremor that drifted down the bony spine pressed against his chest. He felt Severus' fingers tangle in his robes in an attempt to find anything to hang onto as his knees weakened.

   
"S-stop…st…op…" He begged as he felt Sirius' hands half release him so that he could move his fingers attentively up his pale stomach. Severus wasn't sure what to do with his hands once they were free. He feared what would happen if he touched either one of his tormentors, so he held them out to his sides until James finally noticed.

   
The Marauder paused in his ministrations to look up and see that Sirius was trying to cause the act to end faster than he wanted as he latched his fingers onto the Slytherin's nipples and bit his ear lobe. James frowned in response.

 

"Give him what he wants." Sirius mumbled against his ear, and the shameless noises Severus had been helpless to contain increased ten fold. He stretched his long, pale fingers to James' shoulder and began to pull him forward encouragingly, but his words warned the opposite of his actions.

 

"Y-you sh-should stop…James…James…" He began to panic. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"  
Sirius, thinking mostly about the treats that he might miss out on if things didn't start to move more quickly, deviously reached around to grasp Severus' hands in his own. He firmly guided them to tangle in James' messy hair, and he pulled the boy on his knees violently against the body in front of him.

   
The Slytherin whined with abandon as he felt the clean, silky mass of his enemy's signature wind-blown seeker hair beneath the palms of his hands and curling around his fingers. Sirius must have known that this was a quick way to bring the reality of the situation to light, for the Slytherin found himself toppling over the edge almost immediately.

   
Sirius laughed as Severus stiffened in a combination of pleasure, shock, and helpless terror, and James began to cough and sputter desperately. Sirius pulled the cloak off of them, knowing he would probably need to put at least a few feet between he and his disgruntled friend. Severus tumbled back against him as James growled with discontent below him, for he had no way to know which one of them James was blaming in his own mind.

   
"Sirius!" James cursed his name and stood with clenched fists. The action seemed a lot less intimidating, however, when he had to pause to wipe his arm along his mouth and his red, swollen lips from his activity seconds before. Severus covered his head with his arms and turned to lean against Sirius as he thought James meant to hit him.

 

"I'm not going to beat you right now, Severus! Isn't that clear, yet?" He snapped as he pulled the Slytherin's clothes from their bag, ignoring Sirius' ringing laughter. He pointed at James with one hand, but he was unable to clutch his mirthfully aching stomach with his other arm as it was wrapped around the flinching Slytherin. "Come on. Put your clothes on and we'll follow you a little ways behind to the Great Hall to make sure those jack-offs don't do anything to you." James spat as he frowned and squinted to see Sirius’ fuzzy form without his glasses.

   
Severus realized suddenly that he had been allowing Sirius to hug him against his body and he stumbled back away from him. His eyes traveled from one Gryffindor to the other as they hovered above him, but they were quickly becoming lost in their own personal disagreements. Sirius handed James' glasses to him and jumped back when James swung at him after placing them on his face.

   
"Th-that's it?" Severus asked them, and they both turned to look at him with their mouths dropped open.

   
"Well what more do you want?" James asked incredulously, and his shoulders slumped smugly. Sirius snorted with even greater glee and slapped his knee as if James had just been rudely and inappropriately insulted in his ability to give fellatio.

 

"N-no…I didn't mean I….I just…thought you were going to cause me pain or humiliation. I d-don't want you to."

   
"I think you've had enough of that today. So, no. Not tonight. You're fine. You're safe." James mumbled. He kicked the Slytherin's shoes closer to him, for it appeared he was too frightened to reach around their legs to retrieve them.

   
The Slytherin didn't waste any time pulling his clothing over his naked frame and rushing from the room. He still wasn’t completely sure how the other two managed to become invisible once again, but the bickering voices that escaped from under the cloak from time to time just behind him were almost a comforting noise to him, for once, and he found the feeling quite strange.

   
He didn't try to question why what happened did, nor did he inform the Marauders that their attempt at raping him seemed rather one-sided and not at all unpleasant. He didn't meet their eyes throughout dinner, and the next day he didn't speak up when he overheard the other Slytherins discussing theories of what might have happened to send Crab and Goyle to the hospital wing in such dire conditions.


End file.
